


Makin' Up Time

by thirium goddess (sweetbabydean)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/thirium%20goddess
Summary: Gavin hasn't been home in a few days. This is him, coming home to you, and what ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to start cross posting some of these. Find me @ thegodbucky on tumblr

You’re sleeping when Gavin comes in. It’s some odd hour before the sun rises and he tries his best not to disturb you. Unfortunately, you’re a really light sleeper and the minute he decides to pull back the covers, you’re yawning and calling out for him.

“Gav? That you?”

“Yeah, honey, it’s me. Sorry t’wake ya,” he grimaces in the dark and slides in beside you.

You tuck your body up against his the second he gets within reach, cold toes pressing against his bare legs. He hasn’t been home in three days, choosing to sleep at the station to finish up some paperwork so he could spend a few days uninterrupted with you. You understood — you’d always knew Gavin was dedicated to his profession — but it didn’t stop you from missing him.

“Missed you,” you sigh against his neck. “Good to have you home again.”

“Missed you too, baby. S’good to be home,” he kisses the top of your head and hugs you tighter. “Go back to sleep, baby girl. I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

“Promise?” You yawn, already drifting back into dreamland.

“Promise.”

You’re back asleep in minutes. Gavin watches the moonlight bounce off your cheeks, brushing strands of hair off your face. He knows his job demands a lot of him — demands a lot of you. He thinks of how hard it must be to have to share him with something that could potentially kill him. Gavin’s stubborn though, and it would take one hell a case to take him away from you. As long as you’re here waiting for him, he’ll always be sure to find ways to come back to you.

He joins you in your slumber maybe an hour later, finally relaxed and comfortable enough to drift off. He dreams of the beach, a cold beer in his hands, and you, sandy and tasting of salt — like home.

~

You’re so warm, blanketed in heat. It’s almost sweltering, burning you alive. You’re still too far under to comprehend anything but the heat and a bit of pleasure, rippling through your body like electric shock waves.

“ _Gavin_ ,” you say the first name that comes to mind, body shaking against the sheets. “Gavin, Gavin.”

“Sound so pretty sayin’ my name like that, baby.”

You moan freely, hiccuping as a large, calloused hand slides into your panties. Fingers sift through your sodden folds, bringing wetness up to circle your clit. It’s been a while since you’ve been touched like this — been a while since you’ve had an orgasm. Gavin’s playful fingertips work small circles over your swollen bundle of nerves, making you keen in bliss. You think about the picture you must make: on your back, legs spread around your boyfriend’s arm, hiccuping quiet, little moans because you’re afraid of ruining the moment. It’s embarrassing how fast he can ruin you, but you try not to let that get in the way of your enjoyment.

Your pussy is slick and sticky under his assault and you can’t help but look at him with your mouth wide open. His eyes flit back and forth from your face to where his hand rubs at your sensitive clit, not sure where to keep his focus. He graces that tender spot just to the left of clit and your hand shoots out to grab his wrist,  not sure if you want to keep him there or move him.

He makes the decision for you, focusing mainly on your clit but occasionally brushing over that special place. Your orgasm is fast approaching, pushing you to let out higher pitched, choked off whines. Your legs spread wider and your hips tilt up, searching for whatever release Gavin will grant you. The noises of your slicked pussy drive him mad; he’s starved for you.

“Mmm, fuck. I love those sounds, princess. Sound’a you moanin’ for me, sweet as can be. Plus the sound’a that slick little cunt — music to my fuckin’ ears, darlin’. Gonna keep singin’ for me?”

You nod furiously, awestruck. His mouth is as dangerous as every other part of him. Teamed up with his fingers making tight figure-eights on your clit, you’re not going to last. It’s been too long and it feels far too good.

“G-gonna.. Oh, mmm! C-can I c-come?” You slur, clit twitching under his insistent digits.

“O’Course, princess. That why your pussy’s this wet, huh? Been pent up? Waiting patient for Daddy to come give you what you need? Well you can have it, honey. Such a good little girl for me. You come whenever you’re ready.”

You can’t hold on any longer. Your back bows, mewls catching in your throat. That ball of white heat that was building in your pelvis bursts, leaving you a shaky mess amongst the sheets. Gavin’s hand rubs you through it, not removing itself from your flushed and swollen sex until you’re whining his name. Your toes are numb but you’re smiling all dopey, looking at Gavin like he’s hung the moon.

You watch lazily as the fingers that were between your legs get pushed between his lips. You flush, purring at his tasting of you. He hums, tongue making a show of licking your fluids off of them. Gavin Reed is a dangerous man, folks.

“Daddy’s real hungry, baby. Hope you got more in you.”

“Anything for you. Give it a-all t’you.”

Gavin smirks, brushing sweaty strands of hair off of your forehead. You’re such a precious little girl, giving up your little cunt for your daddy. He plans to take all that you give him, make you come until you can’t talk, can’t breathe. He wants to turn your brain to mush; the only thing you’ll remember is him — his name, his fingers, his tongue, his cock. He’s got a lot of time to make up for. He’s got the time now though and he intends to use every damn second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think you would get to sleep?

It’s so easy for Gavin to manhandle you like he wants, especially when you’re reeling post orgasm. It’s so easy for him to roll above you, big hands yanking you in by your thighs. So easy for him to take what he wants when you’re laid out like this. He doesn’t — Gavin’s pride does not leave room for him to be a selfish lover.

He feels a little bad though, for waking you up like that. The sun’s just barely coming up, meaning you’ve probably only been asleep for an hour or so, but you were moaning in his ear. Roused him from his own slumber with your little noises and he’d decided that you shouldn’t have to bask in your wet dreams when he was there — he could give you all the orgasms your body could handle.

“ _Mmm_ ,” you hum drowsily, eyes barely focusing on Gavin’s. “Missed that.”

He chuckles, leaning in to nose at your throat. “You did, huh? What else did you miss?”

“Your mouth,” you whisper, feeling his lips nibble at the skin of your neck. You’re practically purring beneath him as he nips and sucks at your skin. His hard-on digs into your legs, letting you know that he’s up and ready whenever you are.

“Missed that cock, too,” you squirm, trying to sink lower so he can press right up against where you’re hot and aching for it.

“I just bet you did, baby. I see you squirmin’ for it.”

You feel your skin heat, almost embarrassed that your desperate wiggling was noticed. You tried to be subtle, but your brain is foggy and nothing is ever subtle when the only thing on your mind is getting that thick dick inside you. You feel a new rush of wetness just thinking about it, how he’d stretch you out so nicely. Gavin’s not the biggest boy on the block, but his cock is  **pretty**  and  _fat_  — just the way you’ve always liked them —and has enough length to have you creaming your sheets whenever he strokes it just the right way.

“ _Daddy_ ,” you whine, having worked yourself further under.

“Been a long time since you called me that, baby girl. Maybe I need to start sleepin’ at the station more often.”

“No!” You sob, the mere thought of being without him a millisecond longer is devastating. “Don’t. Wan’ you, need you.”

“Shhh, sweetheart. I’m just playin’. Know I can’t be without my girl, miss you every time I leave. Never wanna be anywhere else.”

The words soothe, placating your anxious mind. Gavin kisses the frown from your face, tongue slipping between your lips easily. His tongue caressing yours, leaving you gasping. When he pulls away, you’re quick to hang on, biting at his plump bottom lip.  ~~You could lock lips with Gavin forever, his lips are always so soft.~~

He growls in return, pressing closer and kissing you again. Your pussy gushes at the sound your kisses make, sound of lips and tongues smacking together making you shudder. Sticky and wet just like you imagine other acts would be.

Fingers somehow make their way between your legs again. Pushing your panties to the side before they’re swiping over your wet clit, dipping into your body just to hear the sound it makes when he quickly pulls them out again. You’d be mortified if you weren’t somewhere floating in the abyss, cheeks stained red under Gavin’s hungry gaze.

“Fuck,” it’s Gavin’s turn to be amazed. It never fails to surprise him, how much slick your body makes for him.

There’s a visible trail on his fingers and when he spreads them apart, a web of it stretches along with the movement. Gavin’s never had another girl like you — not one that gets as wet as you do. And it doesn’t matter, it’s not important, not like his love is determined by what’s between your legs but  _Jesus H. Christ_. The fact that you get so fucking drenched for him…. god if if it doesn’t pull at his heart — at his dick — a bit. He’d meant it earlier when he said he was hungry; you’re wearing one of his Detroit Police Department shirts and he wants to eat you  **alive**.

He quickly pushes your shirt up to your neck, licking his lips at the sight of your supple tits — all on display for him. He trails his tongue from the valley of your breasts down to the band of your panties, impatiently pulling them from your body so he can get up close and personal with his intended target. You don’t get a warning before his mouth is on you, sucking the slick off your folds like he hasn’t eaten in days.

“Gav,” you moan, eyes nearly crossing when his tongue circles your clit. “Gavin!”

He answers with a groan, shoving his nose right against that swollen button so he can actually lick into you. A swish of his head has you keening, a quick flow of slick flowing right onto his tongue. He’s harder than diamonds — just listening to you, smelling you, feeling you — it’s all he can do not to bust his load, right here, right now. He has little self control but he refuses to come anywhere that’s not inside you.

A few more minutes of that dirty mouth working its magic and Gavin’s head pops into view again. A glance down his body makes you wonder when he decided to lose his clothing but the sight of his dick clenched tight in his hand makes your mind go blank. You can already feel the phantom stretch of it, and Gavin watches like a hawk as your cunt clenches down around nothing.

“ _Goddamn_ ,” it comes out in a rush. “Can’t wait to get in there. You want that, darlin’? Want me to stretch that little pussy open?”

Fervent nods break way for a soft, “ ** _Please_** ,” to fill the air.

You want him so bad. You feel starved, neglected even. Three days without him is too much. Any day without him is too much. Call you clingy, but you miss Gavin every second that’s he’s away. You need him to come home to you, in more ways than one. You hope to convey that through your senseless begging and rambling — hope that he understands how deep your need for him runs, that it’s not just arousal that keeps you aching.

He tries to hush you and when it doesn’t work he just settles his dick against your entrance, not waiting a second longer to push in and fill you up. The stretch of him is a godsend; you’re elated to be so full of him.

“Daddy,” You blubber, eyes shut tight against the pressure. “Daddy.”

You’re a wreck beneath him and he’s barely started. Got you stretched to your limits around his cock, ready to ruin you even more. A swift push and pull of his hips leaves you heaving, short breathy moans set to repeat. You’re lucky that he manned up and bought you a house finally or you’d be worried about the neighbors hearing the life get worked out of you.

“Look at you. Takin’ me so well; you’re just swallowin’ me right up, honey. Pussy so fuckin’ wet, I don’t even gotta work for it. Good girl, baby, jus’ lemme right in.”

“O-oh,” you moan, the ‘o’ long and drawn out. “Feel so good. Please. Please touch me.”

Gavin spares a hand to grip your breast, rolling your sensitive nipple between calloused fingers. His hips roll into yours and you’re not sure what’s doing you in the most: the pace he’s set, the hand on your tit, or the continuous filth that spills from his lips. It’s probably all of it, if you’re being honest. All of him drives you crazy.

Gavin watches where you’re joined to him, feeling like he might overheat. Every thrust he renders pushes your wetness out of you, he can see the fluids running down his cock — the way it gathers around the part that’s still in you, bubbling and making that sticky sound that’s equal parts embarrassing to you and arousing to him.

“Hear that, baby?  _So_   _damn_   _sexy_. Missed me, didn’t you? Missed daddy’s cock inside this tight pussy?”

“Yes! Daddy,  _yes_. No one else but you.”

You pull him down to you, wanting to cling to him — be closer. He allows it, ultimately settling his cock up against the spongy patch inside you that makes your legs shake off the rip. You’re a goner, sharing vicious kisses with the man who’s playing your body like his forgotten guitar. You hope kissing him prevents you from opening your stupid mouth, letting it run away with you. Unfortunately for you, it doesn’t.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” You chant, walls beginning to clench rhythmically around your lover. “Your cock.. S’thick,” you’re slurring, not giving a damn that you’re probably, actually, drooling a bit as well. “It’s so fucking thick. Ruined me for anybody else.”

Gavin smirks, punching thrusts into you at a faster pace. He knows you’re close; you only let your mouth get away from you like that when you’re gonna come. But you see, your daddy’s trying to do you one better. He doesn’t just want you to come, he wants to be fucking covered in you. Let that pussy drown him just like its drowning his cock.

“Gonna make you come, baby. Don’t hold back. Just let it go, okay? Let daddy work it outta you, darlin’. Give it up t’me. That’s it, that’s it. Jus’ let go.”

It isn’t hard to give it up, not like he has to work very hard for it. Your body is so attuned to his that you’re sure, even if he hadn’t worked it out of you like that, you probably would have still come this hard.

You give him exactly want he wants, eyes rolling back in your head. Spurts of your release trickle down his abs while your pussy clenches down on him, hungry and greedy. You’re silent for the most part, mouth opened wide but nothing but harsh breaths flow out. Any roll of his hips after makes you shake, tiny rush of fluid hitting his pelvis. You’re a mess, truly.

It doesn’t take much longer for Gavin to reach his peak. By then you’re trembling, knees pressing in at his hips with how sensitive you’ve become. Still it feels good, has you mewling softly, a smaller, third orgasm working its way through you at the same time you feel a rush of heat, Gavin’s soft grunts filling the air. You can barely think or breathe, but goddamn, what a way to go, right?

“I can’t feel my legs,” you slur, slightly out of it still and scratching at Gavin’s shoulders. “You broke me.”

“I think you broke me, actually, darlin;. I’m still nuttin’ off. Looks like I wasn’t the only hungry one here.”

It’s true, you can still feel him releasing inside you. You laugh, bury your face in his neck because Gavin is the only man who could make you laugh after something as mind blowing as that. He kisses your mouth, laughing breathlessly with you. He’d say he accomplished the act of making up for all the time he’s been gone. The euphoric look on your face would make him cocky, at any other time, but with this soft morning light, all he feels is immense love for you.

“Love you, baby girl.”

You smile, blissed out completely. “Love you more, Gav.” There’s a brief pause as you stretch your legs and sigh. “But you’re making the coffee, my legs are seriously out of commission.”

 _Yeah_ , Gavin thinks,  _this is what it means to be in love._


End file.
